In the liquid crystal display technology field, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is widely used in a television, a computer, a mobile phone and so on for its advantages such as large size, high integration level, strong function, flexible process and low cost.
A display panel is a main component of the TFT-LCD, and is generally made by cell-assembling an array substrate and a color filter substrate and injecting liquid crystal between the two substrates. The array substrate comprises a plurality of gate lines for providing on-off scan signals and a plurality of data lines for providing data scan signals, the gate lines and the data lines are usually connected to leading wires in a peripheral circuit. During a manufacturing process of the array substrate, due to a complex process, there is possible that the leading wire in the peripheral circuit is broken, and thus causing the gate lines or the data lines can not be effectively input signals, and even causing the failure of the whole panel. Currently, for the array substrate manufactured by a conventional process, the broken leading wire in the peripheral circuit cannot be quickly and effectively repaired, and thus the production efficiency is degraded and the resource is wasted.